Nearly Perfect
by RedJeyne
Summary: His Queen was perfect in every way, save one. Daario Naharis ficlet.


Daario Naharis watched his Queen as she slept. She was nearly perfect. He lightly ran his hand over her breast. She stirred slightly, but did not awaken. Smirking, he brushed a thumb lightly over her nipple. He briefly considered waking her to fuck again. She would not mind. She never minded. But he dismissed the thought. She had worn him out before drifting off to sleep, as she did most nights. He leaned his head forward, drinking in the sight of her. If she awoke, he wondered what she would think to see him, lying there, staring at her as she slept. He didn't think she would mind. After all, if he woke to see her staring at him like that, he would be far from offended.

And yet... The more he stared at her, the more her single flaw kept jumping out at him. He could let his eyes wander over her breasts, down her stomach, to her cunt, her legs, her feet... And they always went back to that one thing.

It was small enough. Really, he shouldn't let it bother him. But it did. It hadn't at first, but as time passed, he became more and more annoyed with it. He feared the day may soon come when his annoyance with that one flaw overshadowed his love for everything else about her.

That flaw was, of course, her hair. It was long and luscious. He liked to run his hands through it. Her hand maidens kept it soft and shiny, and it always smelled of flowery perfumes. But the colour... Silvery blonde it had been when he had met her, and silvery blonde it remained.

It wasn't that it was necessarily a _bad_ colour. There were worse choices, to be sure. Both her handmaidens had brown hair, which was just dreadful. But he was growing tired of it. Would it hurt for her to change it up every now and again?

He had the dye to do it for her – no Tyroshi worth his salt went anywhere without a wide array of hair dyes. After all, what if someone acquired a new outfit, but the colours clashed with his beard? Obviously it was necessary to be prepared for sudden colour change at any time. He had offered to dye Daenerys's hair for her, but she had laughed it off, taking it for a jest.

An idea struck him then. He stared at her a moment longer, then grabbed her nipple and pinched it. She didn't wake. Satisfied that she was in a deep enough sleep, he slipped out of bed and headed quietly as he could to the connecting room, where his bags were.

It was dark, but he did not want to light the lanterns, for fear of waking his Queen or her handmaidens, so he made do with a candle. He fished through his bags as quietly as he could manage, and eventually found his set of dyes. He held the candle close, examining each one carefully. Eventually, he settled on a nice lilac. It would match her eyes nicely. Collecting everything he would need in a small bag, he stood up and turned to head back to his Queen's chambers.

The little girl that his Queen used as a herald was staring at him. He nearly dropped his bag in surprise. "Don't sneak up on people at this hour." He said, scowling at her.

"This one did not mean to sneak." She observed him curiously for a moment. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. Go back to bed."

"Have you lost your clothing in the dark?"

"Have I...?" He looked down. He wasn't wearing any clothes, it was true, but then, he hardly ever wore clothes. Sometimes he forgot that some people weren't used to people just wandering around naked. "No, I have not. Don't trouble yourself, child. Go back to sleep."

She looked from his face to the bag, then back to his face. Then she shrugged and turned and headed back to where ever it was that she slept.

Daario realised that if she had heard him sneaking about to get the dyes from where she slept, then there was no way she did not here Daenerys cry out when he took her. He shook his head and pushed the thought out of his mind.

Setting the bag on the table by the bed, he went out and filled a basin with water, and grabbed a towel. He went over everything he had, and nodded. Gently, carefully, he sat back on the bed, placed the towel in his lap, and lifted her head to rest in her lap. Still she slept. She must have been exhausted. Well, being Queen of Meereen was no doubt hard work.

Before he started, he ran his hands through her hair a few times, pulling at it ever so slightly, to see if it would wake her. It would not do to have her wake halfway through. She might make him stop, and then she would be left with a half finished dye job, which was worse than no dye at all.

When she still did not wake, he smiled, and began the lengthy procedure. He had done it so many times he could have done it in his sleep. He spilled some of the water on the bed when he was wetting her hair, but he paid no mind. The servants who changed the sheets were more than used to 'mysterious' wet spots. She stirred several times, and even opened her eyes once, but she closed the again almost instantly, and she somehow managed to sleep through the whole thing.

The sun was starting to rise by the time he finished. Her hair needed to be washed, but she could do that herself when she awoke. Satisfied with a job well done, he rolled out of bed again, and wandered off to locate his breeches. They always wound up in some corner of the room, even if he swore he had removed them when he was standing right beside the bed. He found the eventually, and pulled them on. He then headed out to the terrace to find some breakfast.

Half an hour passed peacefully by before Daenerys came flying out, her expression livid. That only served to amuse him. "Good morning, my queen."

"What have you done?" She was staring daggers at him.

"You don't like it?" He did his best to look hurt.

"How do I get it out?"

"It will wash out."

"I just had a bath. It didn't wash out." Her damp hair was a lovely shade of lilac. He had been right, it matched her eyes quite nicely.

"It will wash out _eventually_, I should say. Assuming you don't redye it."

"Eventually?" She glared at him. "How could you? I look ridiculous! I look-" He pulled her forward suddenly, and kissed her deeply.

"You look beautiful, my Queen."

She was still scowling at him, but he could she that she was fighting the urge to smile. He looked at her from head to toe, and grinned. Now she was perfect.


End file.
